Be Mine
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Kagome with each of the Ninja Turtles. Each chapter will have a lemon or lime. Michelangelo & Kagome. Donatello & Kagome. Raphael & Kagome. Leonardo and Kagome.
1. Let the Games Begin

_**Be Mine**_

**Summary: **_**Kagome with each of the Ninja Turtles. Each chapter will have a lemon or lime. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Both InuYasha and TMNT belong to their respected owners. I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 1**_: __**Let the Games Begin**_

_**Michelangelo and Kagome**_

He bites his lip, nearly causing it to bleed, while he did his best to hold in his groan as she grinded her hips. She sways side to side, a moan falling pass her lush peddle pink lips. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, abusing the soft flesh. He could himself watching the action, wanting to pull her into a kiss, so as to bruise and claim those beautiful lips as his,

Sweat began to gather on her ivory skin glowing in the soft light of the TV, a fire blazing within her glowing blue eyes. Her raven black hair trickled down her back in a dark tussled mess. Her fingers moved both skillfully and quickly with great hunger as she got closer and closer to her prize.

He bites his lip more forcefully as he watched her arch her back in such a beautifully sinful way. The action caused her pale shirt to move to show her beautiful toned stomach, while her skirt shifted to reveal more of her long smooth legs. She gave loud cry of pleasure, the sound made his body shiver and tight while his blood was set afire within his veins.

"I win!" She cried throwing her arms above her head, the black game controller still in her hand.

He groaned, his head falling forward in defeat, the controller slipping through his fingers to the floor. She beat him again!

She cheered her arms above her as she bounced up and down with joy, her breast doing the same grabbing his attention almost immediately.

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to flash a dazzling smile his way. It took his breath away while his body burned and hardened.

She won…She always won…Hell she had won his heart…

Now all he had to do was tell her he loved her and convince her to be his…

Maybe over pizza…

**wolfYLady: H**_**ope you liked it…There will be more updates soon…**_


	2. I want you

_**Be Mine**_

**Summary: **_**Kagome with each of the Ninja Turtles. Each chapter will have a lemon or lime. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Both InuYasha and TMNT belong to their respected owners. I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 2**_:_ _**I Want You**_

_**Donatello and Kagome**_

Kagome watched Dony from the corner of the room; the humanoid turtle being too engrossed in his experiments to notice her presence. She had silently slipped into the room almost fifteen minutes ago and she had waited silently in hopes that he would finally notice her presence but sadly she was disappointed.

She gave a small huff as she pushed herself from the wall, why did she have to be interested in him? Why not one of his brothers' that were more than willing to be with her… But no she had to want the one that only saw her as a friend. She had found herself falling for him because when she was with him, he actually wanted to hear what she said, how she felt and her ideas. He actually cared for her, but only as a friend and she wanted so much more than that.

She had came across the turtles when coming to stay with her Aunt April; her father's half sister. And after forgetting her keys to the apartment one night she had decided to take the fire escape, not thinking her aunt would be home. And when she had looked through the window there were four demon turtles talking to her aunt in the living room. Her miko powers had roared to life within her at the feel of their demon energy. She had come into the house with a very loud "_Oh my god_," and the rest was history.

She had been helping them, the best she could, by helping them understand what the "ooze" was. The most that she could tell them was that the "ooze" was laced with demon DNA which had caused them to change into humanoid turtles. But Dony was having trouble with that, even if she herself was living proof that magic existed.

Why? Why did she have to fall for guys that only saw her as a friend?!

She came up silently behind him and gently tapped his shoulder causing him to jump as he turned to look at her. She smiled softly a small laugh leaving her lips as she jumped onto the counter to look at what he was writing in his notebook. She sat on the counter her hands gripping the counter and her ankles crossed, she swung her legs softly as she leaned over the notebook to look at it.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at what was on the paper.

"Oh don't look at-" Donnie moved to grab the notebook but Kagome quickly grabbed it before he did as she looked at the page.

On the pages were several sketched drawings of her, one imaged overlapped the other. Each picture was of her doing different things; eating, smiling, laughing, looking out the window and sleeping. She was amazed that each image had more detail then the next, she flipped through the pages to see a mix of what looked like journal entries and drawings and doodles.

"Donnie what is this?" Kagome asked looking up at him only to see him looking away from her his green cheeks lightly stained with pink.

Kagome got off the counter to look up at Donnie who was over a foot taller than her. "Donnie?" She asked again.

He looked at her and she froze in place. His eyes that were guarded were filled with emotion, he was a logical person who rarely let his emotions affect him. Her heart raced within her chest, she could swear he could hear it as it hammered in her ears. She was lost in his beautiful eyes, she felt like she was back in the feudal era, his eyes reminded her of its beauty and they gave her the feeling of being home.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed when he suddenly kissed her. Kagome instantly melted into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist while he caressed the back of her skull with his other hand.

He pulled back and Kagome sighed missing the feel of his soft lips upon hers, she looked up to see him looking at her with a gentle gaze.

"I love you Kagome," he whispered softly his voice breaking lightly as he looked at her with a small amount of fear.

She smiled lightly as she kissed him lightly. Pulling away to where their lips were barely touching she whispered: "I love you too,"

**wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama: **_**Hope you liked it…There will be more updates soon… This one is more sweet, sorry if you were expecting a lemon or a teaser.**_

**Chapter 3:** _**You're Mine (Raph and Kagome)**_

**Chapter 4:** _**Time to Say Good-Bye (Leo and Kagome)**_


	3. You're Mine

_**Be Mine**_

**Summary: **_**Kagome with each of the Ninja Turtles. Each chapter will have a lemon or lime. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**Both InuYasha and TMNT belong to their respected owners. I own nothing!**_

_**WARNING**__**: **__**LEMON**__**!**_

**Chapter 3**_: __**You're Mine**_

_**Raphael and Kagome**_

Raphael pushed her against the wall his brown eyes burning with both anger and lust.

He couldn't stand to watch as she flirted with Leo, hell he couldn't stand her being anywhere near him. She was his, something that he refused to let Leo take from him. He loved her, couldn't she see that she was his everything, that he would do anything for her. She was his.

He kissed her, causing her to sequel and push against his bared chest. He groaned pushing more of himself against her. Her soft curves molded perfectly against his muscular form. When he felt her give into the kiss, his kiss became more passionate and full of the love he felt. He loved her, he was scared to tell her; scared that he might lose her. She was wild, wanting to never be tied down, to not be hurt again.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer together.

His hand grazes the side of her body going from her shoulders to her waist where he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her as close as he could, feeling a primal need to make her his. To fill her with his seed, to forever mark her as his and his alone.

His body flared to life as her smooth fingernails dragged across his skin, causing him to shiver. He gasped, his body shaking with both pleasure and pain. Her hand slipped past the black sweats he wore before tenderly stroking his dick, causing it to pulse with need.

He pulled back moaning a breathless moan at the pleasure she was giving him with just the slightest touch. He looked down to see her half lidded blue eyes were now a dark violet, while her bruised red lips were parted as she panted lightly from the kiss.

He couldn't help himself as he pounced on her. She was just so damn sexy he couldn't help but kiss her; to ravish her ivory skin that was beneath her tight jeans and purple shirt. It felt as if he had been starving for her the moment he touched her silken skin. He wanted more, no he needed more.

Pressing her against that wall, he kissed her hungrily, while arms wrapped around his neck, her long legs were locked around his hips, her heels digging into the small of his back. Holding her close he carried her to the bed. He laid her down in the middle of the bed, crawling over her form; kissing her stomach as he pulled her shirt. He stopped from pulling her shirt completely off, pinning her hands down once her had gotten the shirt over her head.

He nibbled on her neck relishing in the meows of pleasure that left her lips when he bit just under her ear. He pressed himself firmly against her, lightly groaning when she grinded against him.

"_Kagome_," He growled in her ear. He smirked as she shuddered under him her eyes shut tight and biting her lip as she moaned. "Do you like that _**Ka-go-me**_?" he asked in a low voice, a part of him wanting to see how she reacted and the other wanting to hear her say it.

She looked at him and his heart seemed to stop as he waited with baited breathe.

"Yes," Her voice was soft and seemed almost seductive as she nodded lightly.

He kissed her roughly and growled when she bit his lip. Still pinning her hands down with one hand, he unbuttoned her pants with the other and pulling them down to see her black sheer panties that matched her bra both having a small red bow. Kissing down her neck he slipped his fingers slowly into her, she sighed softly grinding her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

She whinned and moaned pushing against him to release her hands. Kissing her roughly he let go of her hands moving his hands to her hips pinning them as he grinding his clothed erection against her clothed core. Kagome gripped his upper arm as she moaned softly.

Pulling her mouth from his she groaned softly. "Please Raph… Stop teasing me," She whinned looking at him with such longing and need.

It was as if he was being possessed as he shredded the remaining clothes off their clothes. And as he looked at her, holding her gaze he thrust into her hot core. He stiffened within her as she tightened around him, her head thrown back in a silent gasping scream. He froze coming to his senses that she was a virgin and he wasn't exactly small.

He started kissing her face and neck and anything that he could reach as he stayed as still as possible. Although he felt bad that he hurt her, he was happy to be her first and **once**. There was no going back now she was his, now and forever, he would rather die than give her up. She was his!

They stayed still for only a moment when Kagome started moving her hips. Raph nodded light and started at a slow and even pace not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already had but he had to stop when Kagome shook her head.

"What is it?" he asked softly in a hushed whisper, leaning to gently kiss just under her ear.

"Faster," she demanded.

He looked at her.

"Harder," she demanded.

She pulled him into a rough kiss, biting his lip causing him to hiss.

He did as she wanted and relished in her moans and cries of pleasure, he couldn't keep his eyes off her face. Her head was thrown back with her hair surrounding her in a halo of black, her eyes were shut while her mouth was slightly open. She seemed to glow in the dim light, her cheeks were dusted pink as she gripped the sheets.

"F-faster," she panted.

He did as he was told, groaning softly as her walls began to tighten around him.

Screaming Raph's name, Kagome was overtaken by her orgasm. Pulling out Raph came on her stomach with a soft groan. He rolled to the side not wanting to crush her and grabbed a shirt and wiped her off, he smiled as she blushed when she looked at him.

With a light chuckle Raph pulled her to him, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"You're mine now," He whispered.

Pulling back Kagome looked him in the eye.

"That's all I've ever wanted,"

**wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama: there you go another one-shot for my wonderful readers I really hope you enjoyed this cause out of the four this was surprisingly the hardest one for me to write due to some things that have happened recently…**

**Anyways like always please review and I hope to update as soon as possible.**

**NEXT TIME…**

**Chapter 4:** _**Time to Say Good-Bye (Leo and Kagome)**_

_*******If you guys want more please vote (in your review) on if I should do a bonus chapter with Kagome and Master Splinter…*******_


End file.
